A Precious Friend
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: The Albiore crashed, separating the group. Fortunately, Luke and Guy are together. They must join up with the others before things get bad.


**... I didn't plan this story to be like this in the beginning... but oh well, it's a past already. Just let it be. I tried to change my style of writing so that it maybe better. I'm inspired from the event when we must rescue Ginji then if we failed, the Albiore I crashed while Ginji died. I just found it though...**

* * *

**A Precious Friend**

The Albiore flew over the sky, to bring the group from one place to another. The pilot, Noelle, was an experienced pilot like her brother. She had served the group for times. However, she was still a human after all, a human which could make mistakes.

When the group was flying to the Rugnica Plain, Noelle wanted to land near the fortress capital. She flew through the stormy island. Actually, she had passed it several times, people might think that she was already used to it. But… no one could predict what nature would do next, right?

As the Albiore passed, lightning struck every now and then. Noelle dodged them. Inside the Albiore, Luke and others rested comfortably, not expecting anything to happen. However, once the Albiore was in the middle of the storm above the island, a lightning struck the right wing of the Albiore. Immediately the alarm beeped and woke everybody up.

"Noelle, what happened?!" Jade asked.

The Albiore started to lose its balance and shook greatly.

"The right wing was broken! It's burnt!"

In this state, everyone would be panic. Noelle tried her best to take control of the Albiore but she failed. At least she brought the fon machine to the land. The Albiore crashed to the island and almost every part of it scattered, along with the passenger.

* * *

The storm was now added by rain and strong wind. The surroundings were dark as the clouds covered the blue bright sky. All we could use was luck here, hoping all the passengers were saved. At the bank of the island, not too far from the crashed Albiore, two young men survived.

They lied there unconscious. As the rain fell and the waves barged the land, they were soaked. One of them finally woke up. He looked at his surroundings, but he found nothing other than his friend. He approached him and shook him gently as he called, "Luke, Luke!"

Luke woke up, holding the left side of his head. "Wh- What happened?" Luke still held his head; he looked around but only rain he saw. "The Albiore crashed. Fortunately we're safe. I don't see everyone else, I hope they're fine," Guy said.

"Then, let's g- Agh!"

Luke released his hand from his head. His palm hand was full of blood. It seemed that his head was hurt when he fell. The blood flowed down to a side of his face.

"Luke! Your head's bleeding," Guy said.

"Huh? Oh, i- it's okay," Luke wiped the blood, "It's nothing. Let's go. We must find our friends."

Luke stood up and began to walk. Guy was worried; however, Luke's words were right now. He didn't find it wrong. They must join up with the others and decided what to do next. Guy followed Luke. They walked to find the Albiore and hoping if they could gather there.

It was difficult to walk in the storm. The wind made their walk slower and the rain was really disturbing their sight. They walked abreast at first. As they walked further, Luke's steps was slower, making him left behind by Guy. Guy noticed that and stopped to wait for Luke.

As he waited, he recalled of what happened. When the lightning struck the Albiore's right wing, they had lost the balance and Noelle had brought them to the island. The Albiore's front side fell first and everyone was thrown away. Guy looked at the sky; there was no way the weather would calm down. "When the Albiore crashed…" he mumbled, "I don't remember I jumped out from it. I didn't even ready. What I can recall is that Jade took Anise and Natalia… Tear was out by herself… then…"

'_Guy watch out!'_

As soon as he recalled those words, he heard a loud sound. A sound that was made by something that fell to the ground. He quickly gazed to where Luke was. His eyes widened. Luke collapsed. Guy ran to him.

Guy knelt beside Luke and lifted him to his arm.

"Luke, are you okay? Luke!"

The wound on Luke's head seemed worsen; it was bleeding more than before. Luke didn't move a bit. His body became cold, was it because of the rain? Whatever the reason, Guy was more concern about Luke's wound. If the blood kept coming out, Luke could die. Of course he didn't want to think about it, even if just a little.

Guy ran his hand through Luke's bangs. The wound was severe and it had widened vertically on his left side of his forehead. The blood kept flowing, passing Luke's face to taint his white coat.

Guy removed his glove and folded it to the precise size he wanted. He tried to stop the bleeding by putting it on Luke's wound. When Guy did that, Luke could feel it. His head hurt. Luke groaned when his wound was squeezed. At least, there was one thing that made Guy a bit relieved, that Luke was not dead. However, he was still worried about the injury.

Luke slowly opened his eyes, and he brought his hand to his wound. What he could found on it was Guy's hand.

"Guy…"

"Luke. Hang on. You lost most of your blood. Don't worry, I'll carry you," Guy said.

Guy then pulled out the small rope from his belt and tied it around Luke's head to prevent the glove from falling. Luke stayed silent as Guy tied. When he finished, Luke thanked Guy. Guy helped Luke to stand up. Luke couldn't stand straight, so Guy held his hands to help him.

"Thanks… Guy," Luke said.

"Don't mention it. Now, I'll carry you."

"N- no, I'm fine. I can walk by myself."

"No, you are not. Come on."

While they were chatting, maybe because of the storm and all, they didn't realize a monster coming to them. Luke was still refusing, telling Guy that the wound was not that bad. The monster that looked like a dead tree kept approaching.

"I told you, I'm okay. So-"

Luke almost lost his conscious again. He fell to Guy, his head on Guy's shoulder. Luke felt dizzy, he was really tired. When Luke wanted to regained his balance again, he saw a monster approaching them in high speed, so fast that it was too late to realize.

"Guy, behind you!"

Guy looked over his shoulder and saw the monster. _What?! I don't hear anything. Damn it. It's because of the storm!_

"Guy! You must run or else, both of us will die!" Luke shouted.

It was too late though. The monster had reached its attacking range and stretched out its hand to attack them. Luke insisted Guy to run and left him, but Guy couldn't do that, no, he wouldn't do that.

_It's too late to run. I can't run with Luke like this. But I can't leave him._

When the final decision was made, Guy tried to carry Luke and ran from the attack. However, the monster's attack still reached Guy's back and scratched it. Guy groaned. His running stopped and he fell to his knees without hurting Luke. His back was bleeding; more than Luke's wound now.

"Guy!" Luke called.

"With this… we're equal."

"What are you talking about, Guy?"

"You saved me, right? That wound is because of me."

"No, it's not!" Luke exclaimed, near crying.

The monster kept moving toward them. It was hungry, hungry of blood.

"Luke, you can move, right? Please, run as far as you can. Find the others…" Guy said as he held his shoulder.

"I can't! I can't leave you!"

Guy could see from the tip of his eyes that the monster had already been near them. There was no time to run again. But, at least, if he could save one life he cared for a long time… that was enough. Guy quickly decided. He covered Luke from the monster, even though his back was still injured.

Luke resisted, but Guy held him still to be covered by his body. So that Luke wouldn't hurt.

"Guy, no!"

The monster raised its hand to slam it to the ground. Guy couldn't think of anything else other than Luke's safety. He would let whatever happened, except Luke's death. If he could save him, then there was nothing to regret.

Luke shouted that the one who should be defended was Guy. Guy just remained silent… and smiled.

As the monster's hand almost slammed them, someone shouted.

"Thunder Blade!"

It disturbed the monster, making it paralyzed. Luke and Guy was surprised of that and looked behind the monster.

"Do not think you can escape me!" other voice said, "Astral Rain!"

Group of arrows stabbed the monster from above, and it finally defeated.

"That's…"

Jade, followed by the others including Noelle, was running toward Luke and Guy.

"Luke, are you alright?" Jade concerned.

"Jade! … Guy, he needs to be healed!" Luke said in panic.

Guy had fainted because of the lost of his blood and his wounds. Luke held him. Tear immediately knelt beside him and casted first aid.

"Oh no, the wounds are too deep. First aid is not enough," she said.

Hearing that, Luke was really panic-stricken. What if his best friend died just because of defending him? Because he refused his offer to carry him to a safe place? Because… he had been a burden back then.

"No… you must do something! Please, I beg you," Luke said. He was crying.

"Let me help you."

Natalia knelt beside Guy as Tear gave her the place. "O divine embrace that fosters life, Cure!"

A light green appeared and healed the wounds. Hopefully Guy was alright after that treatment. "He should be alright now," Natalia said.

However, Guy still didn't make a move. The others didn't say anything. Luke held Guy's hand and called his name, "Guy, please wake up… please…"

Luke was crying. He didn't want to lose him, even once. Guy was the one who came back to him after he killed thousands of lives, the one who chose to stay with him as best friend, the one who told him that he was who he was. No one would want to lose any friend like that.

Looking at Luke like that, Tear tried to cast something, "Return the soul from the abyss of death… Resurrection!"

A light appeared above them, and a feather came down to Guy's body.

Suddenly, Guy's hand which Luke held moved to Luke's face and wiped the tears.

"Don't cry, Luke…" he said.

"Guy!"

Guy opened his eyes and smiled at Luke. He placed his hand on Luke's wet cheek. "I won't die. I still have more to do with you."

Luke nodded. Everyone sighed in relieve.

After that, Luke's wound was also healed. They walked to the Albiore, and they sheltered themselves from the rain. Guy was sleeping, Luke sat beside him. Tear and Natalia sat with Noelle. Jade and Anise set out to see if there was something to eat.

Luke leaned to the wall and sighed. Guy was sleeping peacefully. Luke let out a small laugh, "You're idiot, Guy…"

After some moments, Anise suddenly called, saying that a ship from Grand Chokmah saved them. When Luke went out, that was real. And so, they all were brought to the ship, into a cabin. In the cabin, Peony was waiting.

"Are you all alright?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you for your help," Tear said.

"How do you know about us, your majesty?" Anise asked.

"Don't underestimate the Malkuth's military. We are always aware of what's happening in our territory."

"But, to have your majesty himself to meet us like this…" Natalia said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm free today. Also, I'm worried about you guys."

Jade sighed, "You insisted to come along, didn't you?"

The ship sailed back to Grand Chokmah, bringing them to the castle.

* * *

They were given individual rooms. Luke was still worried about Guy so he visited Guy's room after the dinner. Just before the dinner, Luke actually had visited him, Guy was still sleeping. And now he went again. Luke opened the door as quiet as he could. He didn't open it too big, and he entered the room as soon as he could. He closed the door and approached Guy. He was still sleeping.

Luke sat down on the side of the bed. He had passed a big event, an event that bet his best friend's life.

"Guy, I'm sorry. I was selfish back then," Luke said.

"You are not wrong, Luke."

Luke was startled. His hand… was held by Guy. Guy woke up and brought himself to a sitting position.

"Guy, just lie down."

"I'm fine. I've had enough rest," he replied.

Guy stared at Luke. Luke noticed that and avoided his eyes.

"Luke," Guy called, "I'm glad you're safe."

Luke still looked down. He wasn't brave enough to saw his eyes.

"If I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do now."

Luke's heart hurt. He couldn't stand it. It was as if, he was really worth to be defended, to be alive when the truth said that he was not planned to be born. Was he really deserved it?

"If you lost me," Luke started, "You still have the original of me to go with."

"I can't. You are real to me. You are one being that I care, and I don't want you to die," Guy replied.

"Even if it cost your life?" Luke asked.

Guy silent for a while then answered, "Yeah."

"Why…? Why Guy? I you die then…" the event when Guy covered him was still clear in Luke's mind. That time, if Guy died, "I can't lose you, Guy. You are my best friend."

"Yeah, I know it. You had saved me, and because of that, you were hurt," Guy said.

"But, your wounds hurt more than mine, because I refused your offer," Luke said.

"Nah, that's okay. Now, I'm okay. That's how it's done in a battlefield."

"But still!"

Out of the blue, Guy hugged Luke. "I will not let you die. I will protect you."

Hearing that, Luke's eyes were welling up with tears. "I- I also won't let you die. We'll protect each other. Neither of us will die."

Guy patted Luke's head, "Yeah, thanks, Luke."

* * *

**Somehow, it hurts me. Perhaps just my imagination?**


End file.
